Spitting Image
Spitting Image was a British satirical puppet comedy show that ran from 1984 to 1996. The series was notorious for featuring caricatured puppets of numerous celebrities and politicians who were famous during the 1980s and 1990s. __TOC__ The Spitting Image credits mention the show was "based on an original lunch with Martin Lambie-Nairn." Lambie-Nairn was a graphic illustrator who originally proposed the idea of a satire show that featured puppets to BBC producer John Lloyd, although the show itself eventually aired on its rival broadcasting network, ITV. Peter Fluck and Roger Law were fairly famous artists that had worked alongside Lambie-Nairn before, but they specialised in clay caricatures intended for political magazines. They helped develop the series. Muppet Mentions *In series 20 (1994), Spitting Image parodied Sesame Street as "Tory Downing Street." John Major appeared as Kermit the Frog, Douglas Hurd as Big Herd, and Kenneth Clarke as Money Monster. File:Spitimage_kermitspoof_puppet.jpg|John Major/Kermit the Frog Spitting Image Puppet. File:Spittingimage ssspoof.jpg|''Tory Downing Street'' File:Spittingimage ssspoof1.jpg| File:Spittingimage ssspoof2.jpg| File:Spittingimage ssspoof3.jpg| File:Spittingimage ssspoof4.jpg|The Money Monster File:Spittingimage ssspoof5.jpg| File:Spittingimage ssspoof6.jpg|"M" is for money. *In series 3, episode 9 (1986), Douglas Hurd addresses Margaret Thatcher as "Miss Piggy." References *In The Jim Henson Hour episode "Secrets of the Muppets," Jim Henson gives a tour of the Muppet Workshop in New York City. One of the walls has a Queen Elizabeth II Spitting Image toy. Appearances *In 1991, Comic Relief made a music video for the CBBC (Children's BBC) called "Helping Hand" with well known UK TV puppet personalities including Spitting Image puppets, as well as Bean Bunny, Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket. Connections ;Performers *Anthony Asbury (1984-1992, 1994, 1996) *Don Austen (1987-1991, 1993, 1992 Election Special) *Michael Bayliss (1989) *Kevin Bradshaw (1984-1992, 1994-1996) *Simon Buckley (1986-1990, 1992-1996) *Patrick Comerford (1993-1996) *Richard Coombs (1986-1990) *Craig Crane (1993) *Sue Dacre (1989) *Phil Eason (1991-1993, 1996) *John Eccleston (1987 Election Special) *Geoff Felix (1987 Election Special) *Alistair Fullarton (1984-1988) *Louise Gold (1984-1987, 1989, 1991, 1994; puppet captain in 1984) *Barnaby Harrison (1989-1994) *Brian Herring (1992-1996) *Mark Jefferis (1993-1996) *Robin Kingsland (1992-1993) *Terry Lee (1984-1985) *Steve Nallon (1984, 1988, 1989, 1991-1994) *Angie Passmore (1987 Election Special) *Marie Phillips (1990, 1987 Election Special) *Nigel Plaskitt (1985-1996) *Judy Preece (1985) *Gillie Robic (1988) *Martin P. Robinson (1986, 1990) *Tim Rose (1994-1996) *John Thirtle (1988-1994) *Ian Thom (1987 Election Special) *Mark Alexander Todd (1992-1993) *William Todd-Jones (1987 Election Special) *Ian Tregonning (1990) *Rob Tygner (1989-1992) *John Wheatley (1990, 1992 Election Special) *Mak Wilson (1987, 1989-1990) *Francis Wright (1985) ;Impressionists *Roger Blake (1990-1996) *Louise Gold (1984-1985) *Steve Nallon (1984-1996) *John Sessions (1986, 1987 Election Special) *Peter Serafinowicz (1996) *Lenny Henry (U.S. special The Ronnie and Nancy Show) *Harry Shearer (three U.S. specials, 1986-1987) *Fred Travalena (U.S. special The Ronnie and Nancy Show) *Frank Welker (three U.S. specials, 1986-1987) ;Other *Philip Casson (directed 2 episodes, 1984) *Peter Harris (directed 20 episodes) *Richard Holloway (associate producer, 1984) *Chris Langham (writer, 1984) *Susan Moore (puppet maker, 1988) ;Off-series *Howie Mandel hosted the Live! From London Alternative Comedy Special (1988), which featured the Spitting Image puppets. External links *Spitting Image Wiki *BFI Transcript __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References